Half bloods cloud
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Kronos is Skulls Father. When attached by a Minotaur Annabeth saves him and he is brought to Camp half blood and he learns about his family. Reborn and the rest are searching for him when a unexplainable incident happened they do more than ask questions. Part One of The Half Bloods Cloud because i dont know how to make two chapters.


**Summary: Kronos is Skulls Father. When attached by a Minotaur Annabeth saves him and he is brought to Camp half blood and he learns about his family. Reborn and the rest are searching for him when a unexplainable incident happened they do more than ask questions**.

 **Some 'Dead' people alive a little change in the story**

 **Warning probably OOC And Confusing be warned SWEARING involved**

 **I don't known Percy Jackson or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **I had this idea when I was listening to the lightning thief musical and thought of my favorite KHR character and decided I'll smash these to together this was first updated 21/11/17 at 10:32**

"Skull!" Lal yelled at his when he tripped over nothing well it was nothing for them but to him it was a tail to the dead dog right there. "What the hell, go out shopping you ruined the food."

Yes yes blame it on the smaller kid he could be kidnapped he looks 6 6! Damn it! Some pedo could come at least he has the dog. He looked down in 'Shame' for dropping the food. "Okay what do you want me to get?" He asked in a childlike voice seeing as he is 6. The rest of the Arcobaleno are older seeing as Fon is 12 along with viper and Lal, Colonnello is 17 along with Reborn and Verde is 21.

"Everything you made a mess of Lackey." Reborn said loudly as he walked into the room. Glaring down at the 6 year old. _bigger man be damned_

Leaving the house for food, he ran towards the store with Oodako and the ghoul dog who he named Oolamo for some reason. After he finished buying the food he walked to the park where he saw a young boy a young girl and a boy with goat feet.

A monster I don't know what it is called came over and started attacking them. They ran away but the monster stopped and turned towards Skull and started chasing him, only for the girl to help him out leading to him being pulled by a teenage girl being forced into a cab sitting on the black haired and sea green haired boy and they driven away.

"So…" skull started "why'd you kidnap me?" The young boy who has black hair and sea green eyes Choked while the one with hooves started laughing. The girl smiled awkwardly at him laughing sheepishly.

"Oh gods I forgot, I'm really sorry but that Minotaur was about to kill you and I didn't think what would happen." She spluttered out "I'm really sorry."

"Okay, hello really sorry what's a Minotaur and why was it after me?" Skull asked her completely confused who named their kid Really sorry.

The one with hooves burst out laughing again saying in between laughs "Her…. name…… is…..Annabeth."

"Why are you laughing?" Skull asked.

"Well your really funny." Annabeth said smiling widely grinning as most people called it.

"Really I didn't know that?" Skull said scratching his head. "So who are the rest of you?"

"Oh I'm Grover nice to meet you." The one with hooves 'Grover' said.

"I'm Percy it's nice to meet you." The other boy said "the reason we kidnapped you is because your a half blood, the Minotaur tried to kill you because they eat half bloods. Anyway you probably don't know what a half blood is-"

Annabeth interrupted. "A half blood is a child of a god and a human my mother is Athena, Percy's father is Poseidon. while Grover is a Satyr and the Lord of the Wild." She looked over at her friends they stared at her as she did them and continued "we're heading to camp half blood a place where half bloods live peacefully learning how to defend themselves. Your godly parent might claim you as their children but you might no-"

CRASH

The car rolled over. it was hit by the Minotaur. Skulls eyes opened as he was pinned underneath the car being pulled into a protective hug by Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy were squashed underneath the Car door dead. while Grover was barely conscious his legs broken probably unable to walk for years. The Minotaur ran towards them and stomped on Grover killing him.

"STOP!" Skull yelled everything stopped the Minotaur was frozen in time. He climbed out from underneath the car door he grabbed a metal pipe from one of the parts of the engine and stabbed it in the stomach Oolamo latched onto it after slicing, hitting, and biting (Oolamo) it to dead.. then He was….. back in the car? "-your godly parent might claim you as-"

"-wait didn't you just say this? Oh The Minotaur Thing ran into the car right? Then time stopped!" Grover looked outside the window to see a Minotaur corpse "Guys the kids telling the truth." Percy looked out the window to see a Pipe inside the eye of a Minotaur and a bloody car door.

Percy started laughing at the image "why are you laughing Percy it's not funny!" Grover whisper-yelled "It reminds me of one of those Japanese shows... I think?"

"Ya it's in the pose of one of titans from Shingeki No Kyojin, or Attack On Titan in English." Skull told them.

"And how do you know this?" Annabeth asked Worrying. If a kid knows that gruesome of a pose than what are parents teaching them?

"Shingeki No Kyojin is one of my top 10 anime right now." Skull said.

"...Okay" Percy said "so how'd you kill it?"

"Oolamo helped me." Skull stared proud at the dead dog.

"Oolamo?" Grover asked a little pale.

"Yes the dead dog right beside you and have you seen Oodako? I can't seem to find him." Skull looked around "he's a octopus."

"A ghoul dog and a F*cking Octopus." Grover whistled (sry for the swearing)

"I saved Oodako from a chef at a "amusement park" he tried to kill him one look and I fell in love with him, my family ha-" skull paled "oh my god Reborns going to kill me" he turned hysterical

"Reborn?" Annabeth asked

"Reborn is one of my adopted 'family' he looks 17 sadly I'm the youngest. Though he's older than 40, you said you guys are half gods so does that mean you have curses?"

"There are some but why." Grover said worried on his need for curses.

"Oh our family was cursed 33 years ago so I am right now ………………. 51 though I look for yah know. I had to choose my age when I was younger because it was never recorded when I was born." Skull said still childishly. Sulking a little, "I mean I was a stuntman I couldn't see those things when I was younger so I don't know what's happening.." his voice definitely sounded like a kids

"Your 51 right? So why act like a child." Skull looked up at Annabeth who was staring curiously at him not bothered with the age.

"I was never given a chance at a childhood. Miss Agatha only taught me how to defend myself when I was younger. I don't even know what year it was. Then I was hit by something and I woke up years later. some man who called himself 'checkerface' asked for us to meet at a secret location. I made 'friends' of some sort they grew on me years later then the curse was undone and bamb when I herd sent to go buy food I get attacked by a Minotaur." He explained

"Well then let's make this your childhood!" Percy all but yelled as the car stopped Grover payed the taxi driver and they headed down the path to the camp. Annabeth and Grover agreed fully. Annabeth piggybacked Skull, Oolamo became visible to them but instead of looking dead he looked alive. Skull was the only one who saw dead animals apparently. They found out his power was turning back time though he fell asleep almost instantly from using it to much. he was able to use it 10 times without falling asleep.

-~with Oodako~-

When his Human was pulled into the car His dog friend immediately jumped inside. he attempted to follow but they slammed the car to fast and drove away before he could latch on. So he decided to run to His humans family. Lichi (Fons monkey) was the first he found, Lichi Started to make loud noise which attracted His owner. Fon walked in quickly and stared at them, Oodako Ran and latched onto Fon crying. Falco and the rest of the Arcobalenos animal partners heard the pleas for help and immediately tried to get them to go to Fon and Oodako. Fantasma pulled Viper who looked annoyed.

Leon kept transforming into a picture of Oodako and a Arrow pointing towards him reborn ignored him so he ran off to Oodako. Reborn had to follow him being his partner and all. Keiman just left Verde alone seeing as he was working.

Fantasma translated for them saying stuff about Skull being dragged Into a car something attacking him and a young girl with a Aura of a motherly Cloud. (reasons explained later)

Reborn looked torn to go and find Skull or stay and wait until he came back and immediately agreed to when Fon decided to say that he was calling a emergency Arcobaleno meeting. And Viper was leaking a scary aura Colonnello was doing all of it, he immediately agreed to the meeting though he was also leaking bloodlust everywhere in the mansion.

A few minutes later everyone including Yuni was in the room (besides Skull) and that was when the chaos started

"Someone took Skull." Fon said flames enraged

"Tch, it was a cloud." Reborn scowled angrily "let's hope they don't bond before we find him."

"What's going on." Lal demanded

Viper decided to put their input in "there is a different kind of world than the mafia. One where Greek gods mythical creatures and demigods exist. the cloud that has him is a Motherly Cloud she'll probably bond with him immediately."

"And how do you know about it!" Lal once again demanded

"My father is Hermes a god I didn't know until a few years ago when a Demigod noticed me. my mother died when I was a baby so she couldn't tell me." They answered the demand slightly agitated.

-~with skull~-

"So you don't know any god that uses Time?" Annabeth asked trying to confirm it

"Sadly only one and I he has been gone for thousands of years well until Felicia(OC) brought him back and Percy and Thalia defeated him." Chiron said looking sadly at the younger boy who had whitish purple hair and scars all over his body.

" _Get out of my dreams" a voice yelled it was Luke when he woke up slightly sweating he immediately got changed and went to see Chiron telling him about the person in his dreams_

 _"What does he look like? Black hair and golden eyes with flecks or purple and he keeps trying to get me to join him and they won't stop." He spluttered hyperventilating slightly_

 _"Calm down!" Chiron ordered "I can probably end it."_

"...so Kronos is his father." Luke whispered horrified. Staring at the very Cute young kid.

"No" Annabeth whispered "he is not!"

"But Annabeth they have the same power." Grover said.

"They may have the same genes and power but they are not family. I don't believe a kid with no childhood would ever be his son, Kronos doesn't deserve a kid like him." Her eyes Flaring purple, the room getting colder and colder every second that passed.

"You're right, but the question is how old is he?" Percy asked "If he is older than 33 and he was in a coma for years then what's his real age?"

"What I'm trying to get through is the fact I have a half brother and the fact that he is probably the First demigod to be born." Chiron said, sighing loudly. "He was probably born around 700BC."

"What about his family?" Luke asked.

"Well tell them the truth that it's not safe for him to be outside of the camp." Annabeth said finally eyes still purple.

"The question is where is he staying?" Chiron

"He can stay with me?" Thalia asked nervously

"I feel like Annabeth would want him to stay with her, they've seem to have bonded." Luke stated

They all look to see Annabeth holding Skull Bridal style eyes narrowed at them.

"He can stay with us." Percy smiled "you're acting like a mom."

"Really?" Annabeth asked "if so I am keeping him he deserves a great life we are telling him everything even his heritage."

Many of the camp leaders started stating there disagreements to the subject but quickly stopped seeing the look that she gave them. "Would you want him to scorn you for not telling him everything he deserves to know."

-~the morning~-

"Ngh….. Oodako?" Skull murmured at the bright light.

" good morning Skull." A girl's voice was heard

Recalling what happened yesterday. he jumped up started seeing Annabeth he relaxed, "I thought it was a dream."

2198 words including the Author note and stuff at the top but excluding the bottom stuff anyway I can't remember much about this movie and as you can see Luke is good because Thaila is still alive.

Annabeth is a cloud due to her territory and temper she tends to mother other clouds in my opinion

Percy will be a Rain with secondary sun

Grover will be a Storm with secondary mist

Luke is Mist with a secondary Cloud and a tertiary Storm

Thaila is a pure sun no secondary

Skull will have a secondary flame but I won't spoil it yet anyway thanks for reading and I hope to post soon

The reason skull trusted them right if the bat was due to Annabeth and Percy's flames the rain made him relax with the Cloud made him feel secure.


End file.
